the affaire
by cutelymagical13
Summary: chlex....lex asks chloe to do something she doesn't want to and everything gets blown out of proportion. i will try and continue this in the future *if* i get responses and this upload works...:S hope you enjoy it
1. Default Chapter

Title: THE AFFAIRE --the 'e' is there to make it look fancy.- Author: the incredible me "CutelyMagical13" --the '13' is there to make it look fancy.- Summary: just an obsessive lil thing between Chloe and Lex. I love that pairing so if I ever get around to writing anything ever again, it'll most likely be between these two power-hungry hotties. Rating: Probly PG-13 because of suggestiveness and language. The language being mainly my a/n faults. This may go up to R in places depending on how into it I get. Disclaimers: I don't know what to say. if you really think I own this stuff or am trying to claim that I own it, then go ahead and sue me. Trust me, you won't get much.  
  
This is my first fanfic I've ever bothered to put on the net, so if you do decide to have a little rant at me, be nice. Oh yes, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
  
A spur-of-the-moment, stolen kiss (and a bit more) crammed into a more-than- snug fit in both their busy lifestyles. Their relationship put them in a difficult position. They were passionate about their own professions, but also about one another.  
  
She straightened her dress, their pulsating movements against each other, grabbing, pulling, straining and holding, having destroyed her clean-cut image hours that morning had created.  
  
"Why don't you just give it up?" he asked of her honestly, his bare torso showing from beneath the satin sheets as he stretched languidly on the four- post feather bed. His muscles, unexpected from one with his daily routine, rippled with the motion. She smiled at the sound of his voice. So smooth, so self-confident, and yet, so bare, stripped to the bone. You couldn't help but trust him.  
  
A comb, flicked out neatly from the depths of her handbag, coursed its way through her now-tousled hair. So many knots! You'd think it impossible.  
  
"Give what up, Lex?" She turned to face him now, her hair tamed for the moment. He tapped the mattress next to him, and she sat, accepting the invitation, and planted a kiss on his upturned baby face. Who could resist those eyes?  
  
"What you do. This nonsense, high school, the Torch. Why do you bother, when you could give it all up and have more time to spend with me?"  
  
She drew away sharply, and searched his face for any sign that he was joking. The light reflected off his pure eyes just as it did his hairless cranium.  
  
"Lex, you can't say something like that and mean it."  
  
She shook her head with a hint of pity, turning her back to him. He sat up behind her and rubbed her back, massaging her aching muscles into oblivion.  
  
"Why not? We both know it would be better for both of us if only one of us could be available practically 24/7"  
  
"What, and be 'on call' for you, whenever you get one of your little whims?" Chloe demanded, jerking away from his soothing hands, and standing.  
  
"But Chloe, we could take our relationship further, really get to know one another. You just seemed the logical option. I mean, the suggestion of me giving up what I do is simply ludicrous. For one ---"  
  
"For one it would get you on daddy's extra-bad side, wouldn't it? And then he won't leave you any money when he dies, will he? And that would be tragic, wouldn't it? Because then you would have to get a normal job, like us normal people, and live on a normal wage! A Luthor? Normal? Now that's ludicrous!"  
  
As she was speaking, Chloe had found her shoes, hastily kicked off in excitement, picked up her schoolbag and ensured she had everything, and walked herself to the door.  
  
Lex had dragged himself out of bed and dressed appropriately, shaking his head desperately. "No, Chloe, wait -" he reached a hand out as though to stop her, as he struggled to maintain his balance and put his shoes on while standing.  
  
"Goodbye Lex." Chloe said icily, and shut the expensive, deep oak, handcarved and imported door behind her. Everything in the mansion glittered and winked at her on her way out. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Affaire

'He's so materialistic!' she shuddered on the cold brisk walk. 'Can't he realise I have friends at school? And the Torch is my life! It's journalism and my friends in one. Two of my loves combined.the third love.is him, of course.'  
  
Tears, silly and emotional, gathered as her body caught up with what her mind had just done. She began running, and burst out of the place with the air of a prisoner having just escaped a life sentence.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, Mr. Luthor said I was not to let you out," the guard at the gate explained apologetically. "Now, if you'd like to just wait a minute, I'm sure he won't be long at all."  
  
Chloe slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. She could just leave her car and walk, taking some backstreets she knew in order to get back to school on time, if only.if only what? She demanded of herself. What's stopping me? Really?  
  
If only. the car didn't cost so much money.  
  
Chloe triumphed. Materialistic crap! She grabbed her bag, and with the motor still idling, got out of the car in a fluid movement, ducked under the boom gate, and was off.  
  
In the back of her mind she thought she heard the guard yelling "Hey!" but what was he going to do? He had a job, and it didn't include chasing his boss' teenage girlfriend down the street.  
  
The first of the backstreet chain presented itself to her and she ducked down it quickly, thinking again of freedom. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Affaire

"Enrique!" Lex cursed at the guard for having let Chloe go. "She's a sixteen year old girl! How hard would it have been for you to get off your ass and catch her?" He fumed.  
  
"Sorry, boss" Enrique shrugged, having no excuse, and knowing that nothing he said would change his boss' foul mood.  
  
Lex reached into Chloe's car and deftly turned the motor off.  
  
Briefly, he considered chasing after her himself, turning up at Smallville High and making a scene. But then, why bother? A waste of precious fuel and unwanted attention attracted to his currently undercover relationship with the girl.  
  
Especially when she would undoubtedly come around to her senses and come crawling back for his forgiveness. After all, he still had her car. Worthless as it was.  
  
An idea struck him, and he flicked out his mobile to act on it immediately.  
  
"Shandra? Put me through to Antony. I don't care if he's in a conference.No, I don't want to leave a message.Put me through or you won't have only your job to worry about!!" There was a click on the line.  
  
"Antony," Lex slithered, "Not sorry to have interrupted you. Listen, I have a car for you to wreck, ASAP, and I want one to replace it, as of yesterday. Got that? Right. If your men aren't here before nightfall ready to do our trade, your company will be closed down and owing so much your head will spin. And then, you know what? Your head will spin. Got that? Good. Nice to know we have an understanding."  
  
The phone was back in his coat pocket practically before the connection registered as being closed.  
  
Enrique was still standing there uncomfortably. "Well?" Lex prodded the useless, tiresome man.  
  
"Should I move the car then, boss?"  
  
Lex sighed. "No, Enrique. You can make yourself useful for a change and move your sorry ass indoors. I don't want the public to have to see what incompetence I put up with. You can consider yourself demoted, as of." he glanced at his watch, "Ten minutes ago."  
  
Lex turned his back and walked off to the mansion, stony-faced.  
  
He wished it was as simple as firing his staff, but they knew the intricacies of his project, and if any of those details reached the public, his reputation would be sorely endangered, and he would lose all respect in his high-profile social position.  
  
Now to get a new gateman, and begin the countdown until Chloe came pleading for him to take her back. Three days should be it, that was the typical period of time a female took to come to her senses. What a strange sex. He shook his head.  
  
But they were definitely worth all their quirks, especially once you gained their trust. Soon after that, it was easy to lure them into your bed.  
  
His phone blipped and buzzed against his chest.  
  
Assuming it was Antony, he took it out and, "What's your malfunction this time?" he snapped impatiently.  
  
"Alexander, I have many problems that I cope with, efficiently," A voice said smoothly and evenly over the line, almost perfectly matching Lex's own 'business tone'. "But none of them I would refer to as a 'malfunction', per se."  
  
"Father," Lex butted in coldly, growing exasperated with how his day was turning out. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Affaire

Chloe shut her locker with a bang, trying to vent her emotions away from Lex and his offer, which was now seeming all the more sensible and tempting.  
  
What did she need school for?  
  
She was a clever girl, and it wasn't as though she couldn't get a job later in life, especially with Lex's help. Plus, she loved Lex, and he loved her. It made sense to make it easier for them to spend more time together.  
  
But her friends---  
  
Her eyes were blurry from conflicting emotional desires, and she choked back a sob as she pushed her way through the students milling about between classes.  
  
The last thing she wanted was the concerned, caring looks from her friends, pity obvious in everything they did. She needed a coffee to calm herself, was all.  
  
She pushed harder, hoping to get to the cafeteria before a total breakdown overtook her.  
  
A brick wall of flesh and flannel loomed in front of her, but in her state it took her a moment to realise she wasn't moving.  
  
Without looking up, she mumbled a shaky "Sorry," and moved to hurry along.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
It was Clark's gentle voice, soaked with genuine concern. Tears brimmed, again.  
  
Damn him, the one she'd have done basically anything for to get some attention. Of course, that was before Lex.  
  
Even now, however, his inability to hide his simple emotions really got to her, and she couldn't bring herself to shake off the carefully judged, gentle yet firm grip he had on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't, Clark."  
  
She mouthed the words, but her voice missed the cue.  
  
Her determination crumbled, seemingly never to be found again, and she let herself go.  
  
It was almost as though she watched from outside as her body slumped into Clark's never-wavering, strong arms.  
  
"Chloe?" he despaired, gently tapping her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered, but she simply had no oomph anymore. The Chloe spark was drifting, it was obvious.  
  
With minimal effort, he gathered her up into his arms, making sure none of her belongings dropped.  
  
An unnatural grace and speed for while carrying a dead weight preceded him, and they were in the cafeteria before it seemed any time had passed.  
  
"I know what you need, Chloe" Clark said, gently placing her in a supported position on a corner bench. "I'll be back before you know it, okay?" he assured her. "Just try and stay with us.please."  
  
Her heart flipped at the simple and outright love in his voice, but she remained watching from without.  
  
As he'd promised, Clark was back barely before she'd noticed his absence.  
  
A pot of magical brew was in his hand, and a styrofoam cup in the other. The cup he supported against the table and from the pot, he poured. Steam billowed up, and Chloe found herself wishing she could smell its deliciousness.  
  
With measured delicacy, Clark propped her jaw open, and poured the caffeinated wonder in. A/N: I would really like to say right now, that Clark would be failing miserably in basic first aid training right now, as Chloe is unconscious, and he hasn't even bothered to see if she's breathing or has a pulse. Plus, he's left her alone, something you should never do. Even with super-speed, what if she'd fallen, cracked her skull, shifted in position so if she had been breathing she would've stopped, or woken up and was disturbed by her change in position? Secondly (or whatever point this is up to), he's pouring possibly piping-hot coffee down her throat. That's HOT coffee with a big 'h'. Check the temperature, Clarky. Sure, it's going to all end out okay here, coz it's a story, but (if she had been breathing) there goes her airway. She would choke, and most likely suffocate, unless Clark gave her EAR which he would probably shit up, being the incompetent little farmboy that he is. No offence. Okay, well that does my little rant. I know, it's stupid, especially criticising a character's actions that I've just written, but basically what I want to get across is: Superman isn't perfect, and don't try this at home, no matter how much of a coffee addict the unconscious person may or may not be. Thankyou. Now I can't get sued. Chloe spluttered, coming back to life, and spraying half the coffee everywhere.  
  
(A/N: see? I told you she'd choke. Now, if this were real life.shutting up)  
  
"Clark?" she managed weakly.  
  
"Don't worry Chlo," he reassured, refilling the cup, and offering it to her. He watched her drink gratefully. "I'm here for you."  
  
The pathetic little cup being totally worthless for providing any kind of realistic caffeine hit, Chloe tossed it over her shoulder, hitting an innocent passer-by student smack in the head. He looked around in confusion, then continued on his way.  
  
Chloe reached for the pot with both hands, bringing it to her mouth and taking long, desperate pulls at the coffee.  
  
Clark grinned. "Take it easy," he admonished jokingly, glad to see her back to normal.  
  
(A/N: yes, that was an ironic reference to the word 'normal' there)  
  
With only his super-patience pulling him through, he watched her empty the pot and inspect it to ensure no dregs had gone unnoticed.  
  
Finally, she was done, and staring balefully at the counter, hoping that the cafeteria ladies had suddenly developed generosity and a perception to telepathy overnight.  
  
"Chloe," Clark prodded her out of her trance.  
  
Chloe sighed inwardly. No such luck with the cafeteria ladies.  
  
Now came the hard stuff, the questions, and the pity bound to follow her honest answers.  
  
Honest? But of course. How could anyone possibly think Chloe could bullshit her way when those eyes were boring some kind of supervision through her? I mean, sometimes she just felt he could see right through her.  
  
(A/N: Heheheh, seeing right through her, geddit? X-ray vision, geddit? Heheheh.)  
  
It was those blue eyes. He had such beautiful blue eyes. She was a sucker for them. Lex had beautiful blue eyes, too.  
  
"Can you tell me what upset you so much? Please, Chloe. You know I can't stand anything to hurt you, and this may just be me, but a near-on complete emotional collapse says you've been really hurt to me."  
  
Chloe shook her head. She didn't want the pity, while her heart ripped at her chest for her to tell him.  
  
Somebody had to know.  
  
Clark tried a different tack. With a cheeky grin, he began again. "Chloe, tell me, so I can kill whoever it was."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but giggle at that one. The picture of Clark suddenly turning against one of his few and closest friends filled her head.  
  
"There we go." Clark softened at her smile, and adjusted her hair out of her eyes, a smile more of relief now on his face.  
  
Chloe sniffed a little and composed herself. This was going to be hard.  
  
"Clark, it's like this."  
  
"I'm all ears, Chlo," he said, turning on the bench to close her in and face her as best he could, folding his long body.interestingly. beneath the table to achieve this.  
  
"Well, you know how I've spent so much time with Lex, er, helping him with - business,"  
  
Clark nodded. He, along with her other friends, suspected a little more was going on in these frequent appointments, but now was not at all the time to pursue that.  
  
"He made a.He wanted me to.He asked me if I."  
  
"He asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with?" Clark supplied the words she, for once, had trouble forming.  
  
'That sums it up nicely,' Chloe thought.  
  
"Yes. That's it." She laughed at herself. "Stupid, isn't it?"  
  
She looked up into Clark's eyes, a wry smile on her face. Clark's eyes were dead serious.  
  
"It's not at all stupid," he said slowly, shaking his head, and in earnest. He took her hand and held it, keeping full eye contact as he spoke. "Chloe.What did L - He - ask you to do?"  
  
She made no move to respond, thinking to herself, 'Ohmigod, he thinks Lex has done something worse!! Far worse!!'  
  
Clark continued. "If not me, maybe Lana, or.I don't know, someone you feel comfortable with. And then, if you don't feel up to it, they can report him for you. Chloe, you can maintain full anonymity if you want. Keep yourself safe, all the meanwhile suing the pants off him."  
  
Chloe's mind envisioned that last scenario ruefully. Clark obviously hadn't grasped the full irony in what he'd said. And where did all these big words and law comprehension come from? 


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Rant!

A/N: sorry to keep interrupting, but there's my apology to farmboys and farmpeople. You have hidden talents. Or obvious ones, depends what kind of farmboy/person you are. I honestly mean no offence to farmers. I have family who tend the land, so I can't go around saying they're shit. Au contraire, they're my kin. Ummm, the "suing Lex's pants off" irony has been borrowed and adjusted from someone else's fic. I'm not sure of the author's name, but the fic was "why me?" another Chlex pairing. It's an excellent fic, my compliments, and I'm sorry for taking Lex's pants off again ;) . Just in case anybody cared, I'm writing this in the comfort of my room, not in the middle of some class, not under the influence of time pressure, drugs, lack of sleep, boredom or any kind of challenge that has been posted online - or anywhere else for that matter. Instead, I'm being spurred by my love of Lex and the albums Skitzmix#9 and Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory (no, not at the same time. I wish). Basically, that's where all my thanks have to go. I just thought these artists deserved some recognition. Actually, Skitzmix is giving me writer's block, so that fucks him up. I'm sure he cares. Dude your music is not stuff to write to!! Yep, he's in tears now. If you want to thank someone else in his place, which I'm sure you do, you can thank over half of the peoples who did songs on HitMachineVol.8, which I do know was compiled in 1995 and is officially ancient history by now, but I happen to like those songs. They're what I grew up with. Plus, one in particular (Voodoo Lady) has been used in a very recent movie close to my heart. Dude Where's My Car? Yes I know the majority of you peoples out there totally hate it, but seriously you lot, lighten up!! It's a comedy!! Just laugh!! And drool over Ashton Kutcher coz ohmigod he's a hottie!! Well, you've totally listened to me now, and cared, I can see the sincerity. Ummm I just had to rave a little to get out of my writer's block and I'm not sure if it's fully worked, but there you go. You've learnt that little bit about me and my weirdness (happy 16th to me in January if anyone wants to give me a card. Which I'm sure you all do). Read on, and I'll try and stop myself from butting in again. 


End file.
